Nobody's Crying
by BrieQuafflepuncher
Summary: Draco Malfoy annoys Hermione Granger on so many levels.  But when Hermione settles a bet with Ron to make Draco fall in love with her, the real question is: whose going to fall first?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat in front of the mirror, staring at herself and her new straight her. She ran her fingers through the glossy hair and stared at her dark and mysterious eyes. Hermione Granger had become beautiful, sure, she was beautiful before with her bushy hair, but she looked even more beautiful with her straight hair as she settled a few waves into it with a curling iron.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." Ginny Weasley said, walking over to Hermione, "What the hell happened to you?"

"A bit of straightening and hair spray." Hermione omitted a soft sigh as she tugged a hair brush through her hair.

Ginny giggled, "Did you do this for Ron?"

Hermione fell silent, "No, I didn't. I did it for myself." Hermione defended herself.

"Oh." Ginny muttered, turning a bright red, "Sorry for assuming.. just thought you'd be busy studying.."

Hermione jumped up, "OWLS are in a couple of weeks! Bloody hell! I've barely studied, sorry Ginny but I need to go to the library." Hermione quickly exclaimed and grabbed her bag, "See you at the feast Ginny!"

Ginny waved her off, and Hermione practically ran through the corridors. She arrived at the library and settled down at her table, she opened a book and propped her knees up to her chest, getting ready for a long hour of reading. Hermione brushed a piece of hair away from her face and continued to read.

"Having fun, Granger?" Draco Malfoy sneered, pulling a chair out next to her and planting himself in it.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, setting the book down and glaring at him.

"That's no way to talk to me, Granger. I thought you'd be a tad bit nicer considering I didn't say 'hey you filthy mudblood'." Draco grinned and folded his arms over his chest.

"You just did." Hermione said dryly, "Now will you tell me why you're even talking to me?"

"I just _love_ talking to you, Granger. You always make me think twice about things, and I thought we hadn't had a chat in a while, so here we are." Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't waste your time on me, go find one of your Slytherin girls and have them fawn over you." Hermione snapped, "Just get away from me."

"Jealous, are we?" Draco smirked, he reached for her hand and held it in his own, "But anyways, I wanted to ask you something."

Hermione's snarky remark faded by the sudden touch. She glanced away from the hands and up at Draco, he had a smirk on his face - as always.

"You know that the Winter Ball is coming up, right?" Draco asked, "Well I fancy myself a date. And I thought, why not ask Hermione Granger? I'll make her fall madly in love with me and those other two prats she hangs around with will be pissed. So it's a win win, I get to spend my night with a beautiful girl _while_ pissing them off."

"And what made you think I'd say yes?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side and taking her hand out of his, or trying, because his grip was tight when she tried to tug away.

"I figured you'd say yes after you realized that I could hex Harry and Ron in their sleep." Draco grinned, "Guess who has the Gryffindor password?"

Hermione froze, and she noticed a smile creep over Draco's face at her sudden frozen form.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Draco asked, standing up and Hermione stood up too.

"Y-You.." Hermione stuttered, unable to find the words, "You slimy git! You did all of that, _just to go on a date with me!_ Didn't think that I'd fancy you, huh?"

Draco grinned and his lips were suddenly fast approaching, and Hermione thought he was going to kiss her, yet he didn't. His lips were by her ear, brushing against her ear with every word he spoke.

"I know you fancy me, Hermione." He whispered, and she almost melted by the way he said her name, "You're just too afraid to admit that you might like me, a _Slytherin_. And of course you're two boyfriends would probably disown you and kick you to the curb if they found out you fancied me." Draco paused, "Besides, I can tell by the way you melt under my touch." And to prove his point, Draco ran a hand up her arm, and she did, indeed melt.

"What would you say if I kissed you right now?" Draco whispered, his lips playfully tugging at her ear.

Hermione couldn't help but shiver.

"You wouldn't be able to say anything." Draco whispered, his voice barely audible as he pulled away from her, "So I'll see you at Potions, Granger? You'll be my partner today, won't you?"

Hermione tried to collect herself but failed, she couldn't shake the memory of Draco's soft lips against her ear. Draco.. winked at her and walked away.

_Damn it Hermione_. She sourly thought at herself.

* * *

><p>Hermione was still trying to shake the encounter with Draco out of her mind at the feast, she could feel his eyes bearing into her back. She was afraid if she turned around and stared back - that she'd just melt under his gaze. She had to bite her lip and tap her foot to keep from doing so.<p>

"What's wrong with you 'Mione? You seem a bit on edge ever since you came back from the library." Ron grumbled, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Did something happen? Did you find out that you need to study a entire new subject for the OWLS?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Hermione sighed, "It was Malfoy." She muttered, "He came to the Library and threatened you two, he said he'd leave you guys alone if I went to the Winter Ball with him."

"That prat! I'll kill him - I swear I will!" Ron burst, standing up but Harry tugged him down.

"You didn't say _yes_ did you?" Harry asked her, his eyes trained on Hermione.

Hermione glanced down, "I didn't exactly..._say_ anything.." A bright blush spread across her cheeks and she shot a glance towards Draco, his eyes were now trained on his food now and he wasn't staring at her. But Draco felt her stare on him, he glanced up and gave Hermione a grin. She flushed and turned around.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron nearly choked on his potatoes, "What the? What did Malfoy even _say_ to you?"

"I'm going to be his partner in Potions." Hermione quickly whipped out the words, "And please don't be mad or anything, just let me deal with it. You guys can't battle my battles for me."

"But this is, _Malfoy!_" Harry snapped, "I reckon that you'd need a little help with that."

A grin broke out on Ron's face, "I reckon that we have a little.._bet_." Ron said, staring at Hermione.

"And what exactly would this bet be?" Hermione asked, leaning forward, suddenly interested.

"Make Draco fall in love with you, if you can't.. then, you've got to snog me." Ron grinned, "If you can, well, I'll show up to the winter ball with Harry."

Hermione nearly choked on laughter, "You and Harry? You know that'd give the wrong impression to everyone.. you know what? Deal!" Hermione grinned.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat next to Draco in potions.<p>

"I knew you couldn't get enough of me." Draco grinned, turning to stare at her, "Want to help me with my assignment, Granger?"

Hermione gave him a smile, "Sure." She said, leaning close to him and looking at his sheet, "The answer is in the question.. you see." She said, gingerly rubbing her finger against the sentence.

Draco nodded, "Mmm. I bet it is." Draco smirked, but he wasn't looking at the paper, he was looking at Hermione, his eyes trailing her body.

"The answer would be a boggart." Hermione said, and Draco hastily scribbled it down.

"You should be my partner more often, I reckon we'll be done within minutes and Snape will let us leave early." Draco grinned.

And he turned out to be right, in a few minutes, they left the classroom early and walked down the corridor, Hermione was about to head off into the Gryffindor wing when Draco grabbed her arm.

"I know about your bet with, Weasley." Draco muttered, "And it's not going to work."

Hermione smiled, "Is it?" She said, pulling herself a little closer to him, "I think it will." She muttered, tugging him down by the collar so her lips were by his ear, "Remember what you asked me earlier? _What would you say if I kissed you right now_? I'd say, bring it on." She whispered, leaving a soft kiss under his ear.

Draco then pulled away from her and wrapped his arms around her waist and shoved his lips against hers. His tongue circling in her mouth, hungry as it tangled with Hermione's. Draco shoved her up against the wall, the kiss itself was hungry and desperate, and when they pulled away, they were gasping for air.

"You know what, Granger? I think I'll play along with your little bet." Draco grinned, pulling her against him, "Let's see who falls first."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! DRAMIONE FIC! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Issue At Hand

Hermione pulled away from Draco, "This is only until the bet is over. Until the Winter Ball ends, okay?" She stuttered a little bit as she took a woozy step backwards.

"Yeah, but I still want my advantages." Draco smirked, "I like watching you squirm." Draco tugged her close to him again, "I was thinking we could go on a first name basis... _Hermione_."

Hermione glanced up at him, "_Draco_. Just, keep it down with the physical stuff, okay? Otherwise I may just forfeit the bet and suffer with kissing Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Say that again." Draco said.

"Say what again?" She asked.

"My name, I like the way your lips form when you say my name.." Draco whispered, leaning down once more.

"_D-Draco_." She whispered, it was barely audible and it came out as some kind of moan, she curled her fingers into his shirt and his lips collided with hers once more. It was rough and hard as Hermione was pushed up against the wall, Hermione clutched his back and he omitted a moan.

They pulled away from each other, each of them breathless. A strange feeling was in Hermione's stomach as she stared up at the Malfoy boy.

"Hermione!" Ron Weasley squealed, walking over to her and Draco, "What in Merlins name were you _doing_?"

"Just a bit of snogging, Ronnie-Kins." Draco teased, "Jealous, are we?"

Ron turned a bright red, "Course not! It's just I don't approve of Slytherin prats like yourself snogging my best friend!"

"She seemed to be enjoying it just fine." Draco said with a wink.

"Ron." Hermione said, a warning laced in her soft voice, "Just go. I can snog whoever I want to, even if it is.._Draco_."

"Oh bloody hell, now you're using first names." Ron rolled his eyes, "If this is your way of trying to win our bet - you win, okay? Let's just go."

"What? You're going to drop our bet just because you saw me snogging, Draco? I thought you were a lot tougher then that." Hermione rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't know you'd actually.. get him to.." Ron bit the inside of his cheek, "Fine, whatever, continue the bet. But when you two snog, I want to be light years away."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You're quite childish, aren't you? Do you really think that I'd ever have feelings for _Granger_?" Draco said, throwing a glare at Hermione, "You Gryffindors are barking mad."

Hermione flushed, "And do you really think I'd like that annoying little prat, Malfoy? Ronald, you really need to get your facts straight, lets go." Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him away.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat, flustered, as she remembered the way Draco's hands had felt on her sides, the warmth his fingers had brought when they ran up her arm. The lightest of kisses on her ear, and the most lust filled kisses she's ever experienced. She laid down on her bed, a sigh escaping her lips.<p>

"That was quite a dreamy sigh." Ginny reported, sitting down on the edge of Hermione's bed, "Sounds more like a lovesick sigh. Ron told me about you and Malfoy snogging, from what I heard, it was quite.. rough?"

Hermione clamped her mouth shut, "It was _not_ a dreamy sigh, and I was just sexually assaulted, I thought I'd at least have some support."

"Who did the assault? You or him? Ron said it was awfully hard to tell." Ginny threw Hermione a wink.

Hermione sat up in bed and stretched, "You know, Malfoy's a awfully good kisser."

"I thought you didn't kiss and tell?" Ginny smiled, "Do you ever wonder if you're taking this bet a bit too far? You know, Ron fancies you and this may just be hurting him."

"Ronald fancies me?" Hermione gasped, but then she began to laugh, "Ginny. He doesn't fancy me, he fancies those blondes from Beauxbatons."

Ginny shrugged, "I guess you just haven't seen the way he looks at you. Why else do you reckon he'd be so angry that you had been snogging Malfoy?"

"I thought he was mad because he was going to lose the bet and end up going to the Winter Ball with Harry." Hermione chuckled, "But I guess he had other reasons."

"He fancies you, you ninny!" Ginny squealed, flinging a pillow at Hermione, "You're one of the brightest and the most oblivious witch I have ever met! I reckoned you knew!"

Hermione only rolled her eyes, "Oh Ginny, you haven't seen the way Harry looks at _you_? How about you stop meddling in my love life and let me deal with it. I've got everything under control."

"Except your lips that is." Ginny teased.

"It's not my fault! I was sexually assaulted!" Hermione lied quickly.

"You must really like sexual assault if you were snogging him right back." Ginny replied with a wink.

Hermione turned a bright red, "I-I was doing no such thing!" She lied, turning a even brighter red.

"Hermione, I've known you for.. a lot of years that I don't want to remember at the moment, and you are the most horrible liar I have ever met." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I am not!" Hermione flushed.

"You're face gives it all away! You're just as open as all the books you read!" Ginny snapped.

Hermione turned a brighter red, "I'm going to bed!" She huffed, crawling under the covers of her bed.

"You forgot to change into your pajamas, you prat. You really are out of it today, aren't you?" Ginny giggled.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at the breakfast table next to Ron and Harry sat across from them.<p>

"So Ron told me about you practically shagging Malfoy in the hallway." Harry said, taking a bite of toast.

Hermione turned a bright red, "We were doing no such thing! Ronald! Don't feed him lies!"

"Well from what I saw I was pretty sure you two were going to shag right then and there." Ron replied, eating his eggs.

"Why on earth would you be snogging Draco Malfoy? Is this about you and Ron's stupid bet?" Harry asked Hermione, "This is completely out of character for you."

"And what exactly is my character like?" Hermione hissed back, "I can snog whoever I want to - and to be quite honest, you two have no say in my love life!"

"We're just worried Hermione, bloody hell." Ron hissed, "We're just trying to keep you away from slimy prats like Draco Malfoy. We're just doing this to protect you."

Hermione's voice rose, "Protect me? Since when did I turn into some damsel in distress? I can take care of myself! Thank you very much." Hermione rose up and grabbed her bag and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell, what's happening to her?" Ron quietly said to Harry, so then she wouldn't hear.

"I don't know, but this new Hermione is quite.. different." Harry muttered, staring at Hermione walking away.

"Well look at that, seems as if lover boy is following her, what do you reckon we do?" Ron tilted his head to give Harry a evil smirk, and the two boys rose up from the table and followed Draco.

* * *

><p>Hermione wiped the tears from her face, who were they.. to think they could meddle in her own personal issues? If she needed their help, she would simply ask for it, but they didn't need to go and talk behind her back. She felt worse then she did in first year when Ronald teased her about having no friends.<p>

"Hey!" Hermione heard Draco Malfoy say from behind her.

Hermione stopped and turned around, hoping that her eyes weren't puffy and red from crying, "Yes?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay, after everything they said to you. You looked like you needed someone." Draco said, taking casual steps toward her and then capturing a tear with his fingertip, "You were crying."

"I was not!" Hermione protested, turning a bright red.

"You really are a awful liar." Draco chuckled.

"I just can't believe them! Thinking they can meddle in _my_ business! _You can't date Draco, we hate him._ And all of that stupid rubbish! They just don't understand.." Hermione broke off and glanced away from Draco.

"You were talking about me?" Draco asked, a curious glint in his eyes.

Hermione turned a bright red, "N-No... we were talking about.. something.. else.." She looked away from him.

Draco grinned, "So Potter and Weasley hate that you like me and I like you? Well that's a added bonus."

Hermione turned a even brighter red, "B-But I'm not supposed to like you, this was just for some stupid bet."

"It still is, some stupid bet. But who says we can't make the best out of it?" Draco whispered, then capturing his lips with hers. Hermione gladly accepted the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, their bodies were pressing against each other, each of them screaming for more.

"Stop it!" Hermione heard someone shout, and she couldn't help but curse as her and Draco broke away from each other.

And who else would it be but Ron Weasley and Harry Potter?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep them coming! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Refusal

Hermione was bright red as she tore herself away from Draco Malfoy, and it seemed to turn even redder when she saw Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter fast approaching. She then made a mental note to kill them later.

"What are you two blokes doing?" Hermione hissed, walking over to them, "I told you to stay out of _my _business!"

"We're just trying to help you Hermione." Harry said, brushing past Hermione to face Draco, "Leave her alone."

"Stop it!" Hermione shrieked, grabbing Harry's arm and tugging him away, "You two are being ridiculous!"

Ron let out a chuckle, "_We're_ being ridiculous? We aren't the ones snogging Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione turned a even brighter red at this, "Why can't you guys just stay out of this, for once? It's _my_ business, not yours! Since when did it matter so much who I dated? Is this because he's a Slytherin? That doesn't matter! All this house hate needs to stop, it's quite annoying!"

"It's not _just_ because he's a Slytherin, Hermione, maybe it's because his parents are slimy death eaters!" Harry turned to shoot a glare at Draco, "He's no good for you Hermione, you can do so much better."

Hermione let out a huff, "Who cares if he's a Slytherin? I'm a Gryffindor, Luna's a Ravenclaw, you're a Gryffindor, Ron's a Gryffindor, why does it matter which house we're in? And you know that you have no bloody proof that his parents are death eaters!" Hermione snapped, "You don't even know him!"

"I didn't reckon you were a Sly lover, 'Mione." Ron rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, "You know what, make a decision, us or him."

"W-What..?" Hermione's protests broke off, her lips suddenly very dry and her head spinning as she glanced between the boys, from Harry to Ron, and from Ron to Draco.

"Pick." Harry demanded.

"B-But!" Hermione flushed and glanced down at the floor, "Friends don't give each other alternatives..." She shouted, glaring at both Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron shared a look, and Hermione, for once since she had been friends with them, had no idea what was going on. She couldn't process the words they were silently communicating between each other. She never felt more lost then she had at that moment. Both of their eyes turned to shift to Hermione.

"We're doing this for you." Harry said quietly, "We're just trying to help you."

"Are you? Are you really?" Draco mused, his voice finally being heard, Hermione had forgotten he was even there until now, "If you want to help her, then you'd stay out of this. You know nothing about me, yet you judge me based on my parents."

Ron let out a scoff and rolled his eyes, "The Death Eaters son actually has a say in this, can you believe that bloke, Harry?" Ron let out a laugh.

Draco bit his lip, "You don't know me! Did you ever think, for one bloody moment, that I didn't have a choice?" Draco shouted, his veins popping in his neck.

Hermione shrank a bit against the wall, her eyes drawn to Draco, "Draco..." She said, her voice barely audible.

He turned to glance at her, "You're right, pick them. I'm too broken for you, Hermione." Draco said, and then he stalked off.

"D-Dr..a..c..o..." His name coming out in single letters, it was almost like a rasp, a cry for him, a silent cry. She cursed to herself and then dropped to the ground on her knees. Despair seemed to flood through her, and she had only been with the boy for a couple of days, and it felt like he had ripped away a part of her.

Maybe it was the temptation that made her break so quickly. Everyone wanted something they could never have.

Hermione Granger wanted Draco Malfoy.

She stood up and brushed herself off, decided she was being silly and ridiculous, she had said it herself, she barely knew him. You don't fall in love with guys you don't know. You just don't.

* * *

><p>"You okay, Hermione?" Ginny Weasley asked Hermione in Potions, "You seem a tad bit out of it."<p>

"Do I?" Hermione asked, her voice a little shrill, "How so?"

"Well you just added a piece of your hair to the potion.." Ginny giggled, "Anyways, the Winter Ball is coming up, any date yet?"

Hermione sighed, "Of course not, I'm too..average for the boys here." Hermione was lying, Draco had asked her only a couple days before, but she couldn't let Ginny know about that. Because odds were, those plans were off, and Hermione would be hunting for a new date, either with a boy or a book. The second option sounded more appealing then the first_._

"Oh come on Hermione, don't be such a drag." Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm going with Neville, if that makes you feel any better."

"Oh, just loads better. Why not Dean? He always has puppy dog eyes for you." Hermione suggested.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know.." Ginny broke off, "Don't be mad, but there is one _hot_ Slytherin boy glancing our way."

Hermione looked up to meet the eyes of Draco Malfoy, and she quickly dragged her eyes back down to the Potion, no matter how much it hurt to glance away, "That git."

"That _hot_ git." Ginny corrected with a wink at Hermione, "Boys like that don't look at Gryffindor girls like us. Boys like him make me _want_ to be in Slytherin." Ginny giggled.

Hermione turned a bright red, "Hand me the scales, would you?"

* * *

><p>Hermione strode through the corridors and then walked into the library, grabbing a book from the top shelf and settling herself down for hours of reading. She had a slight blush on her cheeks when she remembered her bickering with Draco before he asked her out to the Winter Ball. Those were the days.<p>

Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder and began to read. She was about halfway through her book when the Library was closing, and she quickly brushed out.

She saw a couple snogging in a far corner, and she recognized one of the snoggers to be.. Draco Malfoy, she knew by his blonde silvery hair. Whatever, he wasn't her problem any more.

"Care to get a room?" Hermione announced as she walked past.

"Shut up, Granger." Draco shot back, pulling away from the girl.

"If you're going to snog her brains out, why don't you do it somewhere more private instead of in a hall way where Filch could easily catch you? It's like you're begging to be caught." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Pansy, go back to the Slytherin Commons." Draco muttered in Pansy Parkinson's ear and she quickly wandered off, in some kind of daze.

"Good night." Hermione said coldly, quickly trying to walk away from him.

"We need to talk." Draco said.

"All of the talking is done." Hermione muttered, standing in place, "We go back to bickering and acting as if the other doesn't exist."

Draco leaned against the wall, "Sounds about right."

"There! So all of this is finished, no more snogging or any of that non-sense." Hermione huffed.

"Well now you have to kiss Ron." Draco snickered, "I feel bad for you."

"It probably won't be that bad." Hermione shrugged, "He fancies me, so he'll probably enjoy it."

"Well. Do you fancy him?" Draco asked.

"When did that become any of your business, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

Draco rolled his eyes, "There is that fiery attitude again, Granger. Whatever, I don't care." Draco then walked away from her.

Hermione stared after his retreating form, a stab of regret racing through her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! :D You guys RAWK!**


	4. Chapter 4: Invisibility

Hermione Granger sat in front of the mirror, dragging a hair brush through her tangled brown hair. One thing on her mind, hell, he was always on her mind. Didn't know who it was yet? Well let's see here, who is annoying, super hot, annoying...super super hot... Hermione quickly shook her head, trying to erase his image.

Damn it, Draco Malfoy.

She sourly thought, _get out of my head you slimy git_.

This was how Hermione Granger's mind had been running for the past few days. Scolding herself every time his name crossed her mind, she got daily scoldings from herself.

"Hey Hermione, oh hell, I've got this huge Potions essay - that sniveling Snape." Ginny said, walking into the dormitory and dropping her bag on her bed, "Anyways, what are you up to?

Hermione let out a sigh and held up the hair brush, "Attempting to brush my hair the muggle way."

"Aw, forgot you were a witch did you? Not so bright for a witch, are we?" Ginny shot Hermione a wink, "Anyways, don't be mad."

"How can I be mad if I don't know what I should be mad about?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so don't be mad." Ginny repeated herself and then sat down across from Hermione, "I got you a _date!_" Ginny squealed.

"What?" Hermione's face fell.

"Wow, you really are out of it today." Ginny mused to herself with a roll of the eyes, "I got you a _date!_" She squealed, "Come on, gimme a hug, you know you love me. And don't worry, you don't need to thank me, you're welcome."

Hermione let out a groan, "Ginny, I decided I wasn't going to go - I wanted to read this muggle book called 'The Hunger Games'."

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA! I stuck my other favorite book in here because I'm a dork-a-tron. Keep reading, you RAWKERS :D **

"A book?" Ginny let out a weak hoarse laugh, "EHEM, yeah, no way. I got you this super super hot guy and you want to read a book? Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I hear it's quite good actually-"

"I don't care how bloody good the book is!" Ginny snapped, "You are going, and that is final! Have fun with Victor Krum!"

"Wait? What! You got me Victor Krum? Ginny! How the hell did you swing that?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shot Hermione a wink, "Just trust me, okay? You kind of did all the work by looking so damn pretty." Ginny giggled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny." She groaned.

* * *

><p>Hermione wrapped her hair up into a tight messy bun as she hastily searched for the invisibility cloak that Harry had lent her. She pulled the cloak over her head and then began to wander the hallways in her magenta plaid pajama bottoms and white spaghetti strap top.<p>

Her eyes darted wildly down the corridors as she walked quickly and soundlessly. Filch's cat shot her a curious look and began to stride towards her, but Hermione hushed the cat away with a simple enchantment. Hermione then ran the opposite way, that was, until she ran smack into a hard wall.

"Oof!" The wall grunted as he fell to the ground.

Wait, walls don't talk_, Hermione thought quickly to herself before looking down to see Draco Malfoy on the floor looking around him to find the source that had knocked him over. His eyes easily traveled over Hermione and she swallowed hard, hoping her rapid breathing wouldn't give her away._

"Potter." Draco hissed under his breath, "I know you're here some where under that ruddy invisibility cloak to mess with me."

Hermione took subtle steps back.

"We've been through this before, I'll leave her alone. I already told her I never wanted to see her again, I even made out with Pansy to seal the point. You have what you want, Potter." Draco snapped in a low tone.

Hermione couldn't help but let her jaw practically drop to the floor, she ripped the cloak off her head, "Malfoy." She said quietly, it was barely a whisper.

"Granger. What are you doing out here? It's well past curfew." Draco quickly said, trying to cover up the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, but I was going to sneak into the library for a little late reading." Hermione snapped.

"Whatever, Granger. Forget I was ever here and I'll forget you were ever here, deal?" Draco asked, putting his hand out.

Hermione shook his hand, "Thank you, Malfoy. But don't expect me to be doing you anymore favors."

"Nice pajamas." Draco grinned, glancing at her up and down.

A blush spread across Hermione's cheeks, "I-I didn't have enough time to change!.." She stumbled for a response.

Then there were footsteps behind them, with shadows along the walls, Draco and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Get over here!" Hermione hissed, and Draco quickly walked over, almost at a run. They snuggled together and she threw the invisibility cloak over the two of them, he wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Hermione could feel his breath in her ear and she noticed how close they were. The two of them pressed together after their big fight they had was probably not the best idea. And Draco looking so hot in the torch light probably didn't help too much either. Hermione thought as she glanced at him as sweat trickled down his cheek.

Now was not the time to be thinking of his hotness, Hermione.

She thought quickly as Filch and his cat shuffled away from them. They waited for a few minutes before they each pushed away from each other and Hermione looked over at Draco, red faced.

"That was close." Hermione said, a little breathlessly.

"Too close." Draco agreed, his eyes not leaving hers.

Hermione wasn't too sure if he was talking about almost getting caught by Filch.

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Hermione stumbled along as Ron Weasley held a fierce grip on her arm as he dragged her through the quidditch field, "There is no way I am going to get onto one of your ruddy brooms!"<p>

"Oh come on Hermione. It'll be fun." Harry encouraged her as he accio'd a broom from the broom cabinet.

Hermione let a growl loose, "No it won't! I'll fall on my _ass_." Hermione angrily swore.

"Have a little fun, loosen up, why don't you?" Ron said, "If you're so scared you're going to fall, I'll ride with you."

"And have your meddling arms around me? No thank you." Hermione teased with a roll of the eyes.

"Well if you don't want the ginger you've got the chosen one right here." Harry winked.

Hermione laughed, "As if that makes it better! Then I have to worry about that bloke You-Know-Who coming around and knocking us off the broom!"

Ron and Harry chuckled and Harry set the broom on the ground in front of her.

"Up!" Hermione said with a fierce tone, and the broom raced up to meet her waiting hand and it nearly smacked her in the face, "In the first few seconds the broom has already tried to kill me, this will turn out amazing.." Hermione grumbled.

"Come on, now, put one leg over the broom - that's right.. now, fly." Ron said, letting go of the broom and Hermione soared into the air.

She nearly fell over, she thought with a panic. She guided her legs to stay straight and not wobbly, she got a firm grip on the broom and dived it a little down, and she came flying at the ground, she quickly pulled up hastily. Hermione wiped a prickle of threat off her forehead and the broom raced straight into the ground, but with her legs, she quickly pushed off the ground and avoided injury.

"Go Hermione!" Ron called.

And Hermione was going, she let herself calm down a little bit and the wind embraced her face. Gently pressing against it every so often to blow back her brown tousled hair. She couldn't help but let a large smile break out on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>D'aw. The ending was awesome. Anyways, I read a review - and yes I am American :D As shocking as that may come. and the way I spell 'rock' is super cool, I agree. xD So rawk on guys :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Such a Mess

Hermione woke up in bed, and she restlessly flipped on her side, placing her hand on the side of her face. The coldness from her hand made her warm cheek tickle, she let out a dreamy sigh. Hermione sat up in her bed and clutched her legs closer to her, her eyes travelling to glance outside the window.

_Too close_. Hermione could practically feel his breath tickling her ear. Hermione turned a bright red and put her head between her knees and willed herself to fall asleep. Her eyes snapped open again and she laid down, she turned on her side once more and struggled to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Winter Ball was coming up. Was Hermione Granger excited? Of course not. She'd rather snuggle up in her warm bed and read a nice book, not have to deal with the eye candy that was known as Victor Krum. And of course there came the fuss of getting a dress..<p>

"Let's go, Hermione!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm, "To Hogsmeade we go! Dress shopping!"

"Ginny-.." Hermione began.

"No way, you are not denying me the opportunity to _finally_ get you a boyfriend now that you're done snogging, Malfoy!" Ginny snapped, with a light pinch of the elbow.

Hermione glanced down and let out a sigh, "What if I don't want a boyfriend? I'm perfectly content with my books-"

"Come on, everyone wants a boyfriend." Ginny stuck out her tongue.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Is that what you think? I'm happy being single - excited - ecstatic! Single life is fantastic, just me and my books.." Hermione broke off with a dreamy sigh.

"Hermione, please listen to yourself." This time, it was Ginny rolling her eyes, "You sound..like a loser - no offense!"

"Non-taken." Hermione replied dryly, "Why is this winter ball a big deal anyways?"

Ginny let out a dramatic gasp, "Why? Well Hermione, my dear lost friend, it's the biggest thing..ever!"

Hermione just blinked, "Uh.. why?"

"Why?" Ginny repeated, "It's like the night where we figure out what everyone is made of. What every girl looks like dolled up - the night where the condoms break out-!"

"GINNY!" Hermione snapped.

Ginny blushed, "Sorry, got into the zone there for a moment."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes, she then linked her arm with Ginny's, "Fine, let's just get this dress and go."

* * *

><p>Ginny let out a impatient groan as Hermione turned down every dress Ginny showed her.<p>

"Hermione! Live a little!" Ginny let out a loud sigh as she sank into a chair, "You find a dress then."

Hermione puffed out her chest, "I will!" She proclaimed as she walked over to the racks of dresses. Her fingers just flowed over the material as she pushed them aside, before her eyes were attached to a pink willowy dress. Hermione clasped her fingers around the hanger and pulled the dress from the midst of the rack.

"What about this?" Hermione asked, holding it up to her figure.

Ginny sat up straighter, "Woah - how did I not see that one? Go try it on!" Ginny insisted.

Hermione hurried into the small dressing room and quickly took off her clothes and then put on the soft pink material. She took a deep breath after straightening out any crooks before she stepped out of the dressing room. She was greeted with a chorus of _oo's _and _aww's, _from Ginny.

"Perfect! That's the one! Listen to me, caterpillar, you are now a beautiful butterfly." Ginny patted Hermione on the back.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny arrived back at Hogwarts and Ginny went off to go and see Neville. Hermione sighed as she held the dress to her body, spinning around with it pressed to her until she got dizzy. Hermione's lips broke out into a huge grin when she saw Ron come in.<p>

She quickly stashed the dress.

"What are you so bloody happy about?" Ron asked, setting himself on her bed.

"Well, if you must know, I got a beautiful dress for the Winter Ball." Hermione smiled to herself, imagining the way it flew around her when she spun.

"Oh." Ron quietly said, "I was under the impression that you weren't going."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny convinced me to go."

"Of course, that's Ginny for you. A bit sad to be going without a date, don't you think?" Ron mused, leaning back in her bed and working out a few kinks in his arm.

Hermione glanced at him, curious. She noticed how he shifted uncomfortably and how a light blush had spread across his cheeks.

"That is strictly none of your business!" Hermione snapped, glancing away from him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry! No need to get all defensive, blimey, girls.." Ron drolled.

"Sorry. I've just been very stressed lately." Hermione lied quickly, running her hand through her hair, nervous. Hermione had never been a good liar.

Ron didn't even seem to recognize the shakiness of her voice when she lied, "Mm, understandable I suppose." He shrugged it off, "After everything with Malfoy.." His voice faded off.

"Yeah." Hermione's voice cracked and she winced. Thinking about the Winter Ball had momentarily taken her thoughts off of Draco Malfoy, but now, they were racing to his face. Draco's face appeared in her mind and she had to shake her head to get it away, his voice, taunting her.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron asked her, snapping her out of her daze.

"Um.. yeah! Just uh, I need some time.." Hermione paused before sucking in a quick breath, "To think, that's all..if you don't mind?"

Ron nodded and brushed past her, their shoulders connecting for a mere moment before he was gone. Nothing left of him.

Hermione dared a glance at the hallway to see that Ron had really left. Hermione quickly darted across the room to her bed, she dropped down on the floor near her bed and dragged out her trunk. She flipped open the trunk and grabbed her cloak, she swung it around her shoulders before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived at the Slytherin portrait hole, but she was stumped, she didn't have a clue what to do. She just sat down and stared hungrily at the portrait hole, before she eventually gave up and left. She shot a regretful look over her shoulder before she continued to head back to the Gryffindor wing.<p>

She'd never felt more alone.

Little did she know, Draco Malfoy was staring after her longingly, a pang of desire spreading across his chest.

"Draco?" Goyle asked, nudging him, "Is something wrong?"

Draco just shook his head, "Nothing." He said quietly, staring at Hermione Granger as she hurried off the other way.

"It's that _Granger_ girl isn't it? She's rubbish, you can do much better then that.. _mudblood_." Goyle hissed the word under his breath, as if it were a curse.

"It's not that Granger girl!" Draco whirled on Goyle, "And don't you _ever_ call her that again, you understand?"

Goyle froze for a moment, "Are you bloody mad? Did you seriously just defend her?"

"No." Draco blew his hair out of his face, "Of course not. I'm not bloody mad Goyle, perhaps you are."

Goyle looked confused for a moment before he just let out a huff and climbed back into the portrait hole.

_That was too close_. He thought.

* * *

><p>Hermione wrapped her hair up into a tight messy bun as she pulled on her pajamas.<p>

Then Professor Mcgonagall poked her head into the room, "Hermione, would you mind taking these scales to Professor Snape? I just haven't got the time.." She said, biting her lip.

"Of course, Professor." Hermione flushed and quickly walked over to Professor Mcgonagall and took the scales from her.

"Try to be back before curfew, if not, just tell Filch I sent you to Snape." Professor Mcgonagall offered Hermione a smile before drifting out of the room.

Hermione let out a dreamy sigh, staring longingly at her bed before walking down the corridor and making her way to Snape's room. Her bare feet drifted along the hard floor as she arrived at Snape's only to see Draco Malfoy talking to Snape. Hermione folded herself against the wall and tried to keep her heartbeat down.

"Granger." Snape snapped coldly.

"P-Professor." Hermione muttered, padding softly into the room, "Mcgonagall sent me to give you these." Hermione shakily handed over the scales.

"Thank you." Snape snapped, "Now hurry back before curfew." He said, "You too, Malfoy."

Hermione couldn't help it. Her heart leapt in glee when she found out Malfoy would have to walk some of the way with her.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked along Draco in silence.<p>

"So." Draco finally said, breaking the silence.

"So.." Hermione muttered, a tad breathless. Her stride trying to match up to his quick and even pace.

"Found yourself a date for Winter Ball?" Draco asked, shifting uncomfortably beside her.

"Yes, I actually have." Hermione snapped, feeling the need to defend herself.

Draco just shrugged, "It was just a question, Granger. Getting snappy with me already? Reckon'd I'd get a few more seconds before you blew up on me."

Hermione shot him a glare, "It was none of your business, that's all." She huffed, glancing away from him when his eyes met hers.

"What's up your arse, Granger? Having a attitude problem?" He asked her with a slight hint of amusement hidden in his voice.

Hermione gently tugged at her lip with her teeth, "Well I don't know, _Malfoy_. Maybe you just snog the living hell out of me and then you act like I don't exist! And when you do, you treat me like a ruddy troll."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course, I was waiting for you to get to that."

"Well?" Hermione egged him on, almost begging.

"It's better for you not to be around me." Draco muttered quickly, the words flowing out before he could stop them.

Hermione stopped, and Draco turned around to glance at her.

"And why is that?" Hermione's voice slightly rising.

"I'm dangerous, that's why. We'd never be long term anyways, we're too different." He said coldly, "I can't believe you haven't realized that by now."

Hermione stared gap mouthed at the boy for a moment before licking her lips, "Dangerous? You think, I, a Gryffindor, is afraid of danger?"

"I never said you were afraid of danger." Draco hissed, taking a few steps towards her, "I'm bad for you, that's all."

"When did you get to decide what was _bad_ for me!" Hermione's voice rising up into nearly a shriek of hysteria.

Draco glanced nervously around them, "Did you ever think.. that possibly.. your not good for me?"

Hermione froze, "What?"

"Maybe you're not good enough for me." Draco coldly said.

Hermione glanced down, trying to keep herself together, her fast heartbeats turned slower and slower, "Not good enough for you?" She repeated, feeling..rejected.

"Yes! Do you have any idea what this would do to my reputation? Pure blood pretty boy, that's what I'm known as, I'm not reading to jeopardize that." Draco quickly said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced away from him, "That's what your worried about? Your reputation? You really are pathetic..perhaps.. perhaps you aren't good enough for _me!_ Harry and Ron were right! You Slytherin are just low life scum, I can't believe I even thought for a minute that you were different."

Draco remained silent.

"You're not different! Your just like any other Slytherin! I need someone who is brave and wants to risk it all, not worry about what _Mummy or Daddy_ thinks." Hermione snapped, "So why don't you go and phone your daddy and let him know you won't have to worry about that little Gryffindor Mudblood anymore! Because she's done with you!" Hermione shouted, taking a right and going down the Gryffindor corridor.

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the hallways, one leading to the left, the other one leading to the right. He glanced to the right and saw Hermione Granger swing into the Gryffindor portrait. He couldn't help but feel a pang of regret and despair vibrate through his chest. His footsteps began to walk to the left, but he couldn't deny it.. he wanted so desperately to have the footsteps moving to the right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Well, not really yay, but kind of sad, anyways, sorry for taking so long to update! School & stuff! :P**


	6. Chapter 6:  All Fall Down

Hermione Granger wrapped her hair up in a tight bun as she brought the curler to some of her hairs that had fallen from the burn. She gently curled them against the curler before putting on a layer of lip gloss. For once, she wouldn't _just_ be another face in the crowd. She'd be Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Victor Krum arrived arm in arm, much to the awe of the other Winter Ball guests. They all stared at her gap mouthed and let out dreamy sighs when she walked by.<p>

"Having fun?" Victor asked, lowering himself to her ear.

"Yes!" Hermione cheerfully called back, and they were dancing. They had their hands intertwined and they shook the night away.

She wanted this to be perfect. She never wanted this night to end.

She made a mental note to thank Ginny later.

When Victor and her finally sat down after all of that dancing, he made his entrance.

Pansy Parkinson was hooked on his arm in a teal dress and he was wearing a black tux. He looked stunning. Hermione's eyes met Draco's for a moment and she quickly darted them away.

"_Stupid pureblood_." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Victor asked, "Didn't catch that."

"Oh, nothing." Hermione gave him a smile, "Just a bit tired."

"Actually, I am too, do you think we should part ways for tonight?" He asked, standing up and giving her a hand. She allowed herself to be pulled up.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed, "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

He nodded, and he slowly leaned in to give her a kiss..but when he was about a breath away from his lips, she turned her cheek, and he ended up giving her a peck.

"There is someone else, isn't there?" Victor asked, "I could tell, it was in your eyes the entire night."

Hermione froze, "W-What? There is no one else.." She stammered for words. _Draco_. She thought wildly.

"I can tell, it's okay, I can wait." He said, and he made his departure.

Hermione stared after him, throwing her hands up in the air out of frustration before going to the girls bathroom. To cry once more.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared herself down in the mirror, running her fingers through her the pieces that had fallen from her bun. She decided not to cry as she bit her quivering lip and left the bathroom.<p>

"Hermione! There you are!" Ron Weasley said, coming out of the ball room.

"Hey Ron." Hermione gave him a weak smile, "What's up?"

Ron shrugged, "Nothing much, the sisters ditched me and Harry. He just went back up to the dormitory and I noticed that Victor left without you."

Hermione nodded, "Yep, decided we'd part for the night. Getting a tad bit late anyways, have to study for O.W.L.S." She gives him a smile.

"Of course, Hermione. You and your studying, I know you'd go bloody mad if I told you I hadn't even begun studying.." Ron paused and then smiled, "Blimey, I can't believe I just told you that."

"Ronald! You're going to fail your O.W.L.S!" Hermione scolded as Ron began to walk over towards her.

"I'm sorry." He sheepishly said, "I've just been a little distracted."

"By what? The hair on your arms?" Hermione continued scolding.

"You." He said quietly.

Hermione glanced up at him intensely, "R-Ron.." She stuttered, and suddenly his hand was in her hair as his lips collided with hers.

Hermione was frozen in time, she couldn't believe this was happening. Was Ron drunk or something? This made absolutely no sense, he had shown no interest in her until now, it was all quite strange.

He pulled away, his voice raspy, "I'm sorry." He quickly says as he leaves her, stunned.

She watches as he walks away from her, before he disappears around the corner. Hermione is still in awe and shock, she runs her fingers over her lips and stares after him. Why did that happen? He had not shown even a speck of interest in her! And now.. and now this!

Hermione began to walk up to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>She sat in the girls dormitory and flipped through the pages of her Transfiguration book, she wasn't even taking in the words as she skimmed them. Her mind was somewhere else completely. Hermione gave up the hope of studying and went to the library and saw Luna Lovegood sitting at a table by herself.<p>

"Hey Luna." Hermione smiled and sat across from her, "What are you doing in the library all by yourself?"

Luna smiled, "I like it here. I don't like reading - I just like the prospect of thousands of words around me. Well I don't need to ask why your here." Luna nodded towards Hermione's Transfiguration book, "Studying?"

Hermione nodded and held up the book, "Well I'm attempting to study."

"Something on your mind?" Luna asked.

"There always is something on my mind." Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Well go on ahead." Luna said, "I'll be the listener, tell me everything and I won't say a peep to anyone."

So Hermione did, she told Luna everything - from Draco Malfoy to her kiss with Ron.

"He's rubbish, you know." Luna says.

"Who?" Hermione asks.

"Well Draco Malfoy of course! That boy is just full of trouble." She shook her head, "Ron kissed you because he felt like he was losing you to Draco."

Hermione glanced down, _I cannot believe I am getting advice on my love life from Loony Lovegood_.

"Boys like that, they don't ever change. Don't convince yourself that you can change him." Luna said sternly, "Everyone tries, but it never works."

Hermione glanced down at her book, "Yeah.." She said slowly.

Luna offered her a smile, "It'll work out in the end, just you see."

* * *

><p><em>3 Months Later<em>

Hermione had scored very highly on her OWLS and now took the time to relax. Now that her life wasn't filled with various study sessions she could stroll Hogwarts without worrying about spells to memorize. It was snowing as Hermione walked out of the castle, she pulled her beanie down a little more and tugged her coat around her a little tighter.

"Hermione!" Harry Potter shouted, racing over to her, "I got my OWL results! I actually did very good.."

Hermione laughed, "Shocking, considering you barely studied."

Harry offered her a loose grin, "Hey, I poured all that information into my brain.. in a cram session the night before the OWL."

Hermione shook her head, smiling, "You can't just do that with every OWL."

"I can try." Harry grinned, "So any plans tonight? Hot date with a book of yours?"

"Yep, me and my potions book, all night long." Hermione gave him a lazy smile, "Big test to study for, you know me."

"Yeah, and especially since Snape hates you, that just drives you even more." Harry leaned against the castle wall, "Well, he doesn't hate you as much as he hates me."

"Thank bloody goodness for that, if he hated me as much as he hated you, I reckon I'd be fearing for my life." Hermione laughed.

"Oi!" Ron Weasley shouted, coming up to the duo, "Did you hear yet?"

"About what?" Harry asked.

"Pansy and Ferret boy were caught getting it on in the Potions room." Ron winked.

"Blimey." Hermione rolled her eyes, "They could at least be more secretive about it!"

Harry laughed, "Perhaps they were trying to get caught, give Snape a little something to see." Harry nudged Ron, "If you know what I mean." He added a wink.

Hermione laughed, "Harry!" She playfully slapped him, "That's so gross! Anyways, what happened to the two?"

"Well I hear that ruddy bloke has to get a tutor since he failed his OWLS. So they decided to make him redo his OWLS and force him to clean the castle the 'muggle' way." Ron laughed, "I almost want to say 'poor bloke' but I think he deserved it!"

"Whose going to tutor him?" Hermione asked, a curious tone.

Ron shrugged, "They said some girl from Gryffindor. Mcgonagall is going to talk to her."

Hermione shrugged, "If its me, I reckon I'd shoot my bloody head off."

"I'll be holding you to that." Ron grinned at her.

* * *

><p>Hermione was curled up in her bed with a Potions book tightly gripped in her hands as she struggled not to fall asleep.<p>

"Ms. Granger?" Ms. Mcgonagall asked, poking her head into the room.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked, straightening her composure and raking a hand through her tousled hair.

"As you may know, with all the gossip buzzing around. Mr. Malfoy is being required to retake his OWLS, and Snape highly recommended you to tutor Mr. Malfoy." Ms. Mcgonagall said, "Since you scored so high on your OWLS."

_Or the ruddy bloke hates me_.

"Um, Professor - you see, I'm quite busy.." Hermione bit her lip.

Little did Ms. Mcgonagall know, Draco and Hermione hadn't spoken in 3 months. The only real contact they had during that duration of time was a occasional eye meet - a head nod if she was lucky. It was almost as if he had died, he was almost a vegetable, he was gone from her world. His cold eyes would pass over her, not sparing a second thought about the girl he had been madly snogging almost 3 months ago.

"Hermione, OWLS have passed, I'm sure you can clear your schedule." Professor Mcgonagall protested, "It'd help with your application to the Ministry of Magic, also."

Hermione nodded and bit her lip, "I'll do it."

Hermione knew she was going to regret this decision.


	7. Chapter 7: Undisclosed Desires

Hermione knew it was going to be a long day. She thought this as she pulled on her Gryffindor skirt and blouse and tied the tie around her neck. She left it a tad bit loose and straightened her hair with her wand, only curling the tips.

After 3 months of successfully avoiding Draco Malfoy, she'd have to face him head on today..well, this day was just going to turn out great, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the library, and Draco Malfoy sat at the table, looking quite embarrassed as he flipped through a potions book, not bothering to read the material. Hermione was ready to turn around and walk out, but their eyes locked. She was stuck there, she knew it.<p>

She walked over to the table and took a seat across from him.

"Well if it isn't Hermione Granger." He breathed, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"So what do you need help with?" Hermione asks, "Lets not waste any time so we can both get out of here quickly and pretend like the other doesn't exist."

"Ouch, that hurt Granger." Draco smiled, "Why would you want to be so far away from me? Only a few months ago we were.."

"Yeah, I'd prefer to ignore that." Hermione quickly cut him off.

Draco sighed and stared back down at his book, "I guess we could start with Potions."

Hermione nodded, "It's relatively simple actually.. all you have to do is write down all the ingredients repeatedly.. the muggle way." She added.

Draco groaned "Ah Granger, putting me to work already."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If you want, you can walk out now and just repeat the grade, I couldn't care less."

Draco glared at her before turning back down to his paper and began to write ingredients.

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently as Draco took absolutely _forever_ to write down the ingredients. It was as if he was purposely going slower just to piss her off.

"Would you mind?" Draco said under his breath, "Your irritating foot tapping is driving me up the wall."

Hermione glared at him, "Well if you went a tad bit quicker instead of being so damn _slow_. There would be no need for my foot tapping."

Draco's eyes trailed behind her and he gave a wink, she glanced over her shoulder.

"Do we need to go somewhere else?" Hermione snapped.

"Why? You jealous?" He snickered.

Hermione flushed, "Of course not. I'd be bloody mad if I was, but we don't have time for your gross flirting with Pansy Parkinson."

Draco grinned and looked away from his work to meet Hermione's eyes, "Bloody hell, you are jealous. Perhaps you are going mad."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy! Before I hex you and then you have to study for the OWLS by yourself." Hermione hissed, she leaned across the table, "And I am _not_ jealous, I don't care which ruddy slut you're flirting with!"

Draco's eyes widened, surprised by her sudden outburst, "She's not a slut." He hissed.

"Oh, protecting your little girlfriend? Or should I say, snog-toy?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever Malfoy, just get your work done so then we won't have to see each other until next Monday."

Draco grumbled something under his breath that sounded distinctly like, _mudblood_. But Hermione chose to ignore him, after all, he was the one at risk of flunking out of Hogwarts - not her.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and fiddled with her hair.

"Having fun?" Draco sneered, "Anyways, I'm done. Thank bloody goodness I don't have to stand your presence anymore, Granger." Draco pushed away from the table.

"Likewise." Hermione snapped back, standing up, "Good luck." She snapped, shoving a book into his hands, "Do a bit of reading for once in your spoiled _death eater_ life." She then scoffed and stormed out of the library, flushing.

* * *

><p>Hermione, as usual, was paying intense attention in Potions class as Snape demonstrated how to make the potion. When he suddenly glanced up.<p>

"Granger, I require you to stay after class." He snaps, unexpectedly.

Hermione glances around, confused, "Um..okay Professor." She says.

Then Hermione was trapped deep in thought about what on earth Snape wanted to talk to her about. She was so trapped in thought, she didn't realize that Neville had added too many quills until the cauldron suddenly began to gurgle and boil over.

"Neville!" Hermione said, shocked, standing up from her desk.

"Sorry!" Neville apologized, "It's just, you were zoning out and I asked if it was okay and you just..kind of ignored me.. but.."

"Longbottom, you shouldn't blame your failures on your classmates, 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape announced.

Neville swore under his breath, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even a Gryffindor." He grumbles, "I let people push me around."

"Hey, don't say that." Hermione gave him a reassuring pat on the back, "You're destined for greatness."

Neville offered her a worn smile, "Thanks Hermione." He says, "I reckon we ought to clean this up now?"

Hermione laughed, "That would probably be the best thing to do."

* * *

><p>"So I've heard that you've been tutoring Mr. Malfoy." Snape mused as he put ingredients for Potions back into the shelves.<p>

"Yes, that is correct." Hermione said, as she watched his eyes trail from her to the ingredients on the shelf.

"Well, I'll ask that you do not torment him any further." Snape announced, "He's been telling me that you've been quite horrid to him."

Hermione felt like someone had just punched her in the gut.

"Me? Torment him? Horrid?" Hermione rasped out the words.

"Yes, apparently so. And a few students heard your first tutoring session." Snape said as he opened a book and with a dissatisfied grin, snapped the book shut and placed it in the book shelf.

Hermione glanced away, "You've got the wrong idea, Professor."

"I hope I do have the wrong idea, Granger. I hope that Mr. Malfoy is just being dramatic and just making a fuss over a Gryffindor tutoring him." Snape said.

"I think it's more then being a Gryffindor." Hermione muttered.

"Your blood status is not a problem." Snape reassured her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Are you serious?" Hermione's inner self began to scream, _you can not talk to a professor like that!_

"Are you ruddy serious? He absolutely despises me because I come from muggles! He calls me a mudblood pretty much every bloody chance he gets!" Hermione snapped, "And you're worrying about me being horrid to him? Perhaps he deserves it!"

Snape paused for a moment before he began filing books once more, "Perhaps your tutoring sessions should stop."

"Perhaps they should." Hermione agreed, feeling a tad deflated.

"Or perhaps you two should suck it up and brave it out." Snape said, then looked at her from under his pointed nose, "You are a Gryffindor aren't you?"

Hermione puffed out her chest and stood a little straighter, "Of course I am!"

"Then I'm sure Draco shouldn't be a problem. Just try not to bicker and such, I hope that we do not have this conversation again, Miss. Granger." Snape said.

Hermione nodded, "Okay, I'll try to make peace with him.." She said, and the words felt sour in her mouth.

"You may leave now." Snape said.

Hermione turned on her heel and began to leave.

"Oh, and Ms. Granger?" Snape asked as she left.

"Yes?" She asks.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your outburst." Snape said.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and nodded and quickly descended down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was frustrated as he laid on his bed with the book clenched between his fingers as he read nonsense words that made no sense. But it wasn't like he was reading the words, it was more as if he was fantasizing about Hermione Granger.<p>

Musing over her scent that came from the book.

A tad bit of cherries and cinnamon. How Draco loved the way she smelled.

If only he hadn't screwed up things so majorly, he had pretty much sent things straight to hell.

She hated him, he was sure of it. And he kept trying to convince himself to hate her, but the hate was never genuine as it had used to be.

Maybe it was that first kiss that had shocked him out of hating her. It could have been anything.

If only he had a time-turner to turn back time and fix what had been done.

But he was convinced that he could not fix this - for this was a permanent mistake.

**A/N: Can Draco fix his mistake and try to win back Hermione Granger now that she's turned against him? :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Another Lost Boy

Hermione knew she was being followed, she wasn't a blithering idiot for crying out loud. She almost felt offended by her stalker that he hadn't figured that out by now.

"Excuse me you measly idiot, but I know you're following me, your spell to conceal yourself is failing." Hermione Granger called out, and turned around to see a blonde haired boy, that looked exactly like Draco Malfoy.

_Oh my dear Merlin_. Hermione thought.

"Idiot? Thought you'd be a tad bit nicer to me." Draco said, "After all, didn't Snape tell you so?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Nicer to you? Excuse me, but you've tormented me and my friends from the beginning of our first year! Perhaps you need a lesson or two on being _nice_." Hermione snapped.

Draco only chuckled, "Come on Granger, I thought we were past that? I thought we were.. friends." He added with a grin, "Possibly more."

Hermione appeared disgusted, "I'd never date a ruddy troll such as yourself. I'd much rather kiss a Hippogriff." Hermione huffed, a light blush still spreading across her cheeks, even though she tried to hide it quite desperately.

"Oh come on Granger." Draco rolled his eyes, walking circles around the fuming Gryffindor, "We both know you fancy me - a _Slytherin_."

Hermione didn't let her eyes leave his, "Fancy you? Perhaps you've been drinking too much fire whiskey." Hermione flipped her straight hair over her shoulder and turned her back to him. Which she immediately found to be a mistake.

His arms locked around her waist and his breath was hot against her neck as he pressed against her.

"Perhaps I have, Granger." Draco whispered into her ear, clutching her waist a tad bit tighter against him, "But maybe, so have you."

Hermione forgot how to breathe with him so close, just another effect he had on her. Another weakness.

"But then again, I'm just a snivelling Slytherin, aren't I?" Draco Malfoy mused into her ear, his tongue occasionally touching her ear. That just shows how close the two were.

Hermione nervously licked her lips, "Y-Yes. You are!" Hermione tried to gather up courage and realized that she kept falling flat.

_Some Gryffindor_. She thought to herself.

She could feel Draco smirking from behind her.

"You know you want me, you Gryffindor girl." Draco whispered into her ear, his hands moving to caress her hips.

Hermione let out a squeal and flashed a bright red before breaking out of his grip, "You keep your disgusting hands off of me, you prat!" Hermione snapped.

Draco was grinning madly, "We both know you liked it. Fancy a shag, Hermione?"

Hermione turned a even _brighter_ red, as if her veins were about to begin popping out, "Excuse me?" Hermione snapped, "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Obviously a virgin one." Draco smirked.

In a few steps, Hermione was standing in front of him.

_Smack!_

Draco held his burning cheek.

"My virginity is none of your business, you disgusting little prat!" Hermione snapped at him, her voice seeming to get louder, "Nor will it ever be!"

A smile broke out on Draco's face, even though he was still holding his flaming cheek. He used his other hand to grab Hermione roughly by the wrist and bring her close to him, he hungrily pressed his lips against hers. His tongue forced entry into her mouth and her will power began to slowly slip away.

Hermione knew this was wrong, a few seconds before - she had been calling him a disgusting little prat, yet she still melted under his touch. _You complete idiot, you're turning into some locksick fool_. Hermione thought angrily at herself. Yet she shoved away from the Malfoy with all of the inner strength she had. Well, the inner strength she had _left_.

"Obviously you weren't listening to me!" Hermione snapped, "Not that you were much of a talker anyways."

Draco still had a smirk set on his face, even though he had just been rejected, "We both know that you'd rather not talk."

Hermione flushed, "Perhaps, you should go back to the Slytherin commons and have fun with your little _buddies_, or rodents, as I like to call them." Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, avoiding the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Rodents?" Draco paused for a moment, "That's got quite a ring to it, Granger. How about you crawl back to the Gryffindor commons with your half bloods?"

Hermione glared at him, "In case it escaped your notice, I'm a muggle born, or as you like to call it 'mud blood' so you have no right to discriminate against half bloods!" She shouted.

"I like this fiery side of you." Draco grinned with a devilish glint in his eye, "Come on Granger, I want to show you something."

She quirked a eyebrow at him, "_Excuse me_, but obviously you haven't been listening to a bloody word I've been saying! In case it escaped your notice, I despise you."

Then suddenly Crabbe, one of Draco's annoying rodent friends, strolled up to the bickering duo.

"What's up Draco?" Crabbe asked with a mouthful of food, something quite common for him.

Hermione tried to suppress the urge to roll her eyes or begin to laugh at the ridiculous boy.

"Crabbe." Draco seemed frustrated by the boy, "Must you always eat and talk at the same time?"

Crabbe laughed at him, undoubtedly spraying food every where, "Must you always go tell your _daddy_ everything that goes around here?"

Draco seemed a taken back by this, he rolled his eyes and tried to keep the fury off his face.

"Why are you hanging out with this mudblood?" Crabbe nodded towards Hermione, as if she wasn't there.

"Excuse me!" Hermione squealed, taking steps toward the boy, reaching for her wand. Draco quickly grabbed her around the waist and spun her to face the other way.

Draco raised his wand at Crabbe, "Don't _ever_ call her that." He growled.

Hermione's face was a flaming bright red, Draco's hand still rested at her waist - and now he was _defending_ her! Had the world gone bloody mad?

* * *

><p>After finally breaking away from the awkward situation that had brewed up between Crabbe and Goyle - Hermione was glad to finally have a moment to herself. She sat down at the library, opening a book and beginning to read its contents.<p>

"Hello Hermione." Luna Lovegood smiled dreamily and sat down across from Hermione, "You seem to have something bothering you."

Hermione glanced away from her book to lock eyes with the Loony girl, "I do?" She questioned.

Luna smiled openly, "Quite obvious, really. In case you hadn't noticed, you were muttering quite foul words under your breath while reading that book." Luna nodded towards the book.

Hermione flushed a dark red, "Sorry to disturb you."

"It wasn't disturbing, quite entertaining, really." Luna turned her head to the side and smiled.

Hermione allowed herself to laugh, "Course, even when he's not here I manage to swear as if there's no tomorrow."

"Draco Malfoy bothering you again?" Luna asked, leaning back in her chair, a dazed look crossing her eyes, "That boy, he's so lost."

Hermione was confused, "Lost?"

"Lost." Luna confirmed, "Just trapped in this sort of web, not sure where he is or where he's going. Rather confused, actually."

"Luna, I have no bloody clue what you're talking about." Hermione leaned forward in her chair, stretching her arms out on the table.

"Not many people do." Luna offered her a small smile, "My Father would know what I was talking about."

Hermione paused for a moment, "Would you care to explain?"

"Time will explain itself." Luna dreamily stared off at something that wasn't there before standing up, "Nice chat with you Hermione, I hope you do resolve your issues with the confused Slytherin boy."

Hermione nodded, "I'll take your advice to heart." Hermione managed not to add: no matter how insane it is.

Luna's smile never left her face when she waved goodbye to Hermione and found Neville Longbottom.

Hermione glanced down at the table, where her book lay. She snapped it shut as she put it back where it belonged, yet she was still confused.

_That boy, he's so lost. Not sure where he is or where he's going, rather confused, actually._

__Luna's words rang in her ears like bells.

Echoing out for a moment before coming back with a startling powerful tone.

"Lost?" Hermione mused to herself, "He's quite fine, actually."

Cho Chang gave Hermione a confused and almost scared look.

"Sorry." Hermione nodded to the confused girl.

"Lost.." Hermione still quietly mused to herself, gaining a few other creeped out looks before retreating from the library all together.


End file.
